Angels and Vamps
by Commander Ael
Summary: Involves Weeping Angels. Written during my Twilight phase. (I think I was just jumping the bandwagon. Please forgive me.) Self-insert.


**Okay, a self-insert. This was just kind of an idea that popped into my head. Sorry if there are too many pronouns or the plot's jumpy, It's just something that happens. There will be a sequel. Oh, and it's a oneshot because I didn't feel like dividing it. Read on, good people! Oh, right, disclaimer.**

**I don't own Star Trek, Doctor Who, Twilight, or (These will be referenced or the names stated.)**

* * *

My POV

"**It was the day that I paid no attention to the gargoyle by the upstairs neighbor's steps when it happened. When I would have an intense fear of the dark, more intense then ever. As I walked past those steps, I felt something brush my ankle and I blacked out. I was still conscious, but couldn't see a thing. Suddenly my feet hit the ground, and luckily there was a wall behind me, which I slid down. After sitting for a while, I attempted to get up. And failed. **

"**Boy, time travel without a capsule _does _take it out of you." I thought aloud. I looked up. It was around sunset, so I struggled to get up and found a newspaper vendor. It was November 8th, 1990. I calculated. 2009-1990. It would be nineteen years. **

_**Boy, that lonely assassin didn't do a very good job. Probably full.**_

**I was doubting I had enough to stay anywhere, and, unlike the Doctor, I wouldn't barge into a stranger's house. I was especially to shy for that. But I also now knew all the monsters were real. I would steadfastly refuse to sleep in the dark. I eventually found a place to sleep that met enough of my requirements. Before I went to sleep I said, to no one in particular;**

"**If there's one good thing about Steven Moffatt, it's knowing what's going on when a statue sends you back in time."**

**I soon fell asleep, but woke to a shaking.**

"**Excuse me? Young lady?"**

"**Mmm..." I said, groggy.**

"**Would you mind coming to my place to sleep? I'd really rather not see anyone out in the cold."**

"**Oh, um. I don't feel comfortable intruding."**

"**It's perfectly all right, and I mean what I said just now." I thought about having something softer and warmer to sleep on.**

"**All right. Lead the way."**

**I got up, and we began walking. It was quite a long walk, and the crisp afternoon air woke me up. After quite a while, we arrived at a _huge _house. I might go far enough to call it a mansion.**

"**Wow, with someone who... appears to be of your stature, you sure are being kind."**

**She turned, and now that I was truly awake, I could be afriad. She had black eyes, but upon fear-enhanced inspection I saw crimson around the edges. When she smiled she had dazzling white teeth.**

"**No." I whispered. Nothing was familiar about her, but just because that Saga hadn't come out yet did not mean I would've forgotten such a description. "No, it can't be."**

**As she lunged, I didn't think of whether it would do me any good, but I ran. Then, for the second time that evening, I felt something on my leg. It made me run faster then I had ever known I could. My throat felt like I was running something scratchy down it, maybe like sandpaper. But I couldn't stop. I had to attempt to escape before the venom took effect. I took my best effort to confuse the scent by making it go different directions and around trees. I began to feel heavy and made my best speed deep into the woods. Amazingly, nobody heard me during those scorching, roaring three days. When it stopped I stood up. After admiring my heightened senses, I set off toward the center of the wood. Around this time, I doubted anyone else would venture this far into the forest, which would be helpful. I sat there and seemed to meditate while I searched for an appealing scent that I could be sure wasn't a human. A semi-sweet scent passed my nose. I sniffed. _Herbivore. Blah. _But I got up and followed the scent, musing on the years that I would have to wait through before even being able to attempt to nearly make a paradox."**

I looked it over. It looked fiction-ish enough. It _was _unbelievable. I added an Author's note.

"**So review. Should there be another chapter? Or not?"**

I then posted it to , and turned the computer off. I thought about what I said about a paradox. November 7th. 2009. Brewer. The day before the gargoyle showed it's true identity. I got up, and headed to my garage. I drove my Volvo up to the Maple Street Park. I walked up the road, to my old house. A few minutes later my little sister-who I doubted knew she was my little sister- peered out. I smiled tightly at her. She continued staring, then glared. When I didn't stop looking I heard her say;

"Stisty, there's someone out here who won't go away!"

"Whatever." She must be reading. She'd waited a few seconds.

"No, really. Will you look?"

"Hhh, fine. But only to get you off my back."

After about two minutes a pale girl with blond hair and badly chapped lips looked out. She stared, shook her head, and nearly retreated, but I smiled warmly and waved. Her eyes narrowed, inspecting. Then they became wide, and she looked at the book she was holding, back at me, and towards the living room. Then she ducked back behind the curtain and I heard her say;

"Mamma, can I go out?"

"Well, I guess so."

"Thank you!" I heard her rushing about, and seven minutes later, the familiar rattle of plexiglass, accompanied by the slamming of a door, sounded out. She came right up to my face, though succeeding in not touching me.

"You look too familiar for your own good."

"I know, but can we get away from this house and back to the park?"

"Okay," She said, eying me suspiciously. We walked back up the street. When she saw the color of the Volvo, she stopped, staring.

"I _love _that color!" She said.

"So do I." I said. It was bright red. That had been my favorite color for a very long time. Not for any particular reason, it had just been my favorite color before I was changed, and it had stayed that way. If the color was to dark I didn't really like it, but this one was the perfect shade. She looked from the car to the book to me, and muttered;

"Doubt it's possible."

"Doubt what's possible?" I inquired.

"Well, that's part of the question answered." Obviously whether or not I was a vampire.

"What's the other part?"

"Whether or not I have I real-life crossover on my hands."

"Well, I know your favorite crossover to write, Commander Ael, but the real-life crossover is a bit less exciting."

"No. You. Are. Not. Serious? I read your new fic, Cullen_The_Romulan **(This is made up, and it's the first one I came up with. Sorry if this is really anybody's.)**, and you can't be serious."

"But I can."

"But if your here to... taunt a paradox, that means that that's gonna happen to me."

"At least _you _have some forewarning."

"Now I'm scared."

I flashed a Doctor-ish smile at her.

"Quite right, too."

"Stop quoting!"

I smiled.

"I wish we knew if it's gonna be any good when he leaves." She sighed.

"I know!" I said. "Another bad thing is he's so very _HOT! _And from that picture on Live Journal **(Forgot about this, sorry. Don't own it either.)**, we have no clue what horrors RTD will inflict." I continued, and sighed.

"Poor you. You can see every awesome detail. You _know _he's hot."

"Back to me."

"You came here for the sole purpose of taunting a paradox, didn't you?"

I smiled widely at her.

"You know me to well. I wasn't paying attention to the date, but when I realized what it was, and I happened to be in Brewer, I decided to tease a paradox."

"Well, when the Lonely Assassins got you, did you meet him?" She was bouncing in place. Which she usually didn't do unless she felt hyper.

"No." We both frowned, and she stopped bouncing. "But if I meet him and the 'job' is open, I am _so _taking it!"

"If you do, bring me with you!"

"I'll try, but when Rose created a paradox on _accident _Nine did not take it well."

"We are _so _writing a fic about it if it happens, and I'm favorite authoring you."

I laughed.

"Thanks." I said, and nearly held my hand up for a high-five, but remembered before it got out of my pocket - it had been there the whole time so I wouldn't accidentally touch her.

"But think, according to your fic, I'll know, and the Volturi won't catch me."

"You seem awfully indifferent about me – you - being a vampire."

"I know myself and my fandoms, and don't think I didn't see your eye-color."

"You're good." I smiled.

"We are." She said, smiling.

"True dat." I said.

She bit her lip.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, even though it's you, it's embarrassing to say."

"Just say it."

"Could you take Teddy? If it happens tomorrow, I'd rather not lose him." She said, looking down.

My eyes widened remembering my favorite, oldest, teddy bear.

"Sure, and I'll take care of the S'mores too. And an embarrassing thing? I forgot about Teddy. And the S'mores."

"Well, Teddy could only be expected, and we nearly forgot about the S'mores during third grade; we only remembered them when we named Stickey in forth grade."

"Of course. Now off topic, wouldn't it be awesome if you had a day or two we forgot and I became his companion and then I picked you up?"

"Yeah, but, like you said, I'm not sure what Ten's reaction would be because of Nine's."

"Oh well, but if you do get another day, could you post the date and time in a P.M and say;

"Cullen_The_Romulan, remember our idea?"

And if I find him I'll come get you. I'll probably be on all day."

"Okay, but what if _I _take _you _on a trip?"

"Still post it." I said simply.

* * *

**How'd you like it? There will be a sequel. Sorry for forgetting to put L.J in the disclaimer. It will be mentioned next story, and Doctor will probably be OOC**

**See the magic green button?**

**It will encourage me to work faster.**

**PRESS IT!**

**!**

**!**

** ***!*****

** ******

** ****


End file.
